The invention generally relates to Internet chat applications and social networking websites, and particularly to integrating the multitude of applications and websites available on the Internet into a single user chat experience.
Systems and methods are generally known for allowing an Internet user to communicate with other individuals via an online chat room. Software applications such as America Online's Instant Messenger (AIM), Microsoft Corp.'s MSN Messenger, Yahoo!, Inc.'s Yahoo! Messenger, and others allow users to communicate instantly with other users over a peer network. This type of communication, called instant messaging, allows simple, but limited access to a user's preferred contacts. Instant messaging applications permit users to track other users that are currently logged in and to send those users real time text messages. Users typically maintain a contact or buddy list of preferred contacts that are, for example, friends, family, co-workers, or others having common interests, etc. Users are able to participate in one-on-one chat sessions or in multi-user chat rooms.
In addition to instant messaging applications, social networking websites have increased in popularity in recent years. Websites such as Friendster, Facebook, and MySpace allow users to create personal, customizable web pages to leave messages, share photos, etc. Like instant messaging, social networking websites allow a user to maintain a list of preferred contacts. Unlike instant messaging, however, social networking is not typically used for instant communication. Instead, users maintain their list of contacts as a means to view the web pages of those contacts. Although these web pages are interactive and may contain their own chat applications, they are typically not used for real-time communication.
Current instant messaging applications and social networking websites are limited. One such limitation is the inability for the user of one application, such as AIM, to communicate with the user of another application, such as MSN Messenger. Another limitation is the inability for multiple users to chat using video and audio feeds. Video and audio chat, as opposed to text-based chat, is typically only available for one-on-one chat sessions. Users in a multi-user chat room are unable to use the audio and video functionality of instant messaging applications and are instead left with only text-based chat. Yet another limitation is the inability to communicate with individuals that are not logged into an instant messaging application or social networking website. Disclosed embodiments address these shortcomings in a single software application.